Hawkstar's Training Guide For Magicians
Hawkstar's *COMPLETE* Guide For Magicians This is a guide for all of those TWOM magicians that need a little help getting pointed in the right direction... I'm here to do just that! I am a siras magician on wadangka, so if you have any questions you know where to find me! Leveling + Skills '''Level 1- '''Do the tutorial to level up '''Level 2 -''' After leveling up, get flame shock I. Then kill kooiis in woody wordy forest (or woody weedy forest for lanos). Kooiis are extremely weak and give tons of xp right now. '''Level 3 - '''After level 2, get flame shock II. Keep killing kooiis as they are still easy and still give fantastic xp. ''' Level 4 -''' Save your skill point until the next level. Next monster to kill is the Donguri bush. Staying in woody forest, these monsters are weak and you should be able to kill them easily. ''' Level 5 - '''Now that you're able to get the next row of skills, I reccomend buying freezing trap I and light healing I, because I've used these skills ever since I got them. Training to level up, you have a choice. Either keep fighting Donguri or you can fight wild Leaf Boars. Donguri will take longer and give slower xp, though Leaf Boars will take longer to kill. It's your choice. If you happen to see Bulldozer, RUN!!! ''' Level 6 - '''Now get flame shock III. I know you probably want another skill, but go for effectiveness. Flame shock is your only other attack right now. Training, if you haven't already then start fighting Leaf Boars. Keep fighting them for this level because the mushrooms will be to strong for you right now. Note: There isn't enough of a difference between Leaf Boars and Angry Leaf Boars to say there is. Just treat them both the same. ''' Level 7 - '''Go to reader Mal and buy Shield I. Shield is an important spell for later levels, and really helpful too! You're probably starting to notice that it's taking a little longer to level up past each level.. this will continue for every time you level up, so you'll have to be willing to commit time if you want to be a pro. EXP at this level should be gained from Swamp Mushrooms. Or if you think they are ''still'' too hard, then stick with the Leaf Boars. ''' Level 8 - '''Next skill to get is going to be Shield II from reader Mal in the village. Continue fighting Swamp Mushrooms and Flower Elementals. Flower Elementals are really good to fight if you want a little extra gold. They drop weapons (including a new staff for you to use!) ''' Level 9 - '''I reccomend saving your skill point from level 8 for now or buying light heal II. Level 9 is a tricky level because flowers and mushrooms aren't giving a lot of xp anymore, but spiders are difficult. If you know how to spot glitch, then spot glitch the spiders though I don't think there are many areas to. Otherwise you'll have to keep fighting mushrooms and flower elementals. ''' Level 10 - '''Definitely get Firebolt I being as it is stonger than flame shock III and it's an extra attack so you can kill faster! Once you get firebolt, you will be able to go to the beach and kill crabs. They will give good xp, and have a chance of dropping shield III. (which is a must for later levels!) ''' Level 11 - '''If you can use the black trader, get firebolt II, otherwise get teleport I. You'll have to keep fighting crabs for this level because the woopa are still to hard. (The woopas tend to attack in packs so unless you can fight off 4 at once, you'll die) If you're feeling adventurous, try the sandman and compare exp. ''' Level 12 - '''Now you should get ice prison I. You will be able to freeze multiple people at once, and it's the first pking skill you get as a mage! (Though I don't reccomend pking for a LONG time!) At level 12, start fighting the woopas. Try to pull them if you can. (bring them away from the group one or two at a time) and don't fohhhhhhrget to freeze them! Freezing Trap and Ice Prison are your best friends right now!! (the photo is wrong for level 12. woopas look very similar. that is actually a roopa though) '''Level 13 - '''If you haven't gotten light healing II then buy that now. Otherwise get freezing trap II. Continue fighting woopas. Level 13 is a rather boring level, but kill faster and it will go by faster! Some people say you should go to the Forest of Grave or Lanos Plains (depending on faction) but I personally think that it is not an area to be training in. Level 14 -''' '''Try to get your hands on shield III or light healing III, both are must have skills!! Also, now you should do the [[Lighthouse Quest]] to get into the Lighthouse dungeon. Once you do that, either kill roopas if you want to stay on the beach or kill testing woopas in LH1 (Lighthouse dungeon 1) ''' Level 15 -''' Next skill to get is definitely flare I. It's another attack so that you can kill monsters faster. Continue fighting the testing woopas and try the Marsh Donguri. They will give you slightly more exp if you can kill them. And don't forget, YOU'RE NOT A NOOB ANYMORE!!! ^.^ ''' Level 16 - '''The next skill you ''need'' to get is Carnivalize I. This is a must have skill for the entire game! It will give you more mana instantly! And after you cast it just use light healing on yourself. The amount may be low at first, but keep in mind it's a %. The more mana you have total, the more it will give back. As for training, you can choose between many multiple monsters. Choose either the Marsh Donguri, Underground Spider (found in lh1 if you go a little deeper) or Mature Foxes in Forest of Grave, or in Lanos's case Red Eye Gosumi or Crows in Lanos Plains. Or of you can spot glitch well enough, kill the skeletons in lh1. '''Level 17 -''' If you happen to be rich, buy carnivalize II. If not, save the skill point or buy one of the ones mentioned previously if you don't have it. Training should consist mostly of Skeletons and Underground Spiders. ''' Level 18 - '''Now we're talking patients. Patients is how to describe the next two levels. Save you skill point so you have it for level 20 or if you got carnivalize II, then get volume III. Now that you're level 18, you can fight beholders in lh2. Or pt (party) with a warrior about level 22 and go into lh3. ''' Level 19 -''' Save the skill point! You're almost at level 20! A nice trick that I did personally, was I went into lh2 and killed Drunken Kooiis. They give decent exp, they are slow, and don't forget to freeze them. They have a bit of HP but it's totally worth the wait. ''' Level 20 -''' Time for new skills!! Get the following skills for what you want to do. Depending on how much money and skill points you have, you may not be able to get them all. 1- Curse of Doom I (extra damage) 2- Prayer of Protection I (extra shield) 3- Ice Lance I (very fast cooldown) 4- Flame of Kataru I (good for farming) For training, you probably want to move to Kataru Mountain or Forest of Ancient because lh3 will probably be too difficult for you right now. You should kill firebirds by yourself in kataru, or pt with a warrior and have him kill thiefs. In forest of ancient, kill large spiders by yourself or pt with a warrior to kill big boars. '''Level 21 - '''Get the skills mentioned above, or if you have them all get prayer of protection II. (It acts as another shield) Training should now be Magma Thiefs or Big Boars. Make sure you love them because you'll be spending hours with them! '''Level 22 - '''Get a skill mentioned above or curse of doom II. Keep taining on Big Boars and Magma Thiefs! '''Level 23 - '''I got ice lance II at this level. And again, keep training at Thiefs and Boars. (Don't forget! You can pt with warriors in the dez if you get tired of the same enemy for 3 levels) Level 24 - Either get a skill mentioned before or save it for 25. ''' Level 25 - '''Stun!! Get stun I because it's really helpful. Get healing wave I if you can, it's good because it will heal you over time. (It's kinda like supercharged hp regain) As for training, you should be able to fight off Desert Gosumi or Cactus Bee, but if you think it's too hard than keep fighting Big Boar or Magma Thief. Armor, Weapons, and Hats!